lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Concurso Episódios 5ª Temporada/Sumários/05
---- Concurso Episódios 5ª Temporada '''LOSTpédia & Revista Season '''C5x05 - Tudo Acontece Por Uma Razão '''Escrito por: Guilherme Santos Galvão Baptista Ver em PDF ---- __TOC__ Introdução Tempo Real preta. Pode se escutar murmúrios ao longe. O barulho de um vento forte se mistura aos murmúrios. Quatro tiros são escutados. Revela-se o olho de alguém, então vemos que é de Daniel Faraday. Ele está com uma cara de louco, como se não acreditasse no que aparentemente fez. Ele não lembra o que fez. Não compreende porque está segurando uma arma já que a última coisa que se recorda é de estar correndo a procura de Charlotte. DANIEL: M-mas... cair a arma no chão, repara num grupo de pessoas desconhecidas ao redor de um homem morto e sai correndo alucinado DANIEL: Eu.... matei... dele correndo desesperado pela selva de noite sem rumo até que um estrondoso barulho é escutado! Um barulho estranho, similar a o de um liquidificador, muito alto: era similar ao que ocorreu com a implosão da Estação Cisne! DANIEL: assustado O QUE É ISSO?!? fica olhando para todos os lados, até que tropeça num tronco e cai no chão, então o som fica insuportável e ele tapa os ouvidos. A câmera dá um close no rosto de Daniel realmente assustado, olhando para o céu. do ângulo de visão de Daniel, percebe-se um céu estranhamente roxo meio claro. 'LOST' Flashback Minnesota - Daniel Faraday está sozinho sentado num banquinho de bar, apoiado no balcão; o bar não está muito movimentado no momento; e o barman está no outro canto extremo do balcão. parece meio impaciente, ansioso como que esperasse alguém. Então chega um cara careca e de bigode, afro-americano. Daniel se levanta do banquinho. AMIGO: Daniel Quanto tempo, Daniel! Então me diga logo o que te fez largar seu laboratório secreto em Oxford para viajar até a América. Puro lazer eu sei que não é, eu te conheço! ri, mas Daniel fica sério. DANIEL: Fala baixo. Quer que minhas pesquisas vazem, agora que estou tão perto?! sentam, e Daniel bebe um gole de sua cerveja. AMIGO: Nem me esperou pra fazer o pedido! A coisa deve ser séria... dirigindo ao barman Uma cerveja, por favor. DANIEL: Escute, os amigos andaram pesquisando aquelas anomalias de que te falei. barman entrega a bebida. AMIGO: Aquilo tudo me intriga. Anomalias eletromagnéticas acontecendo eventualmente em lugares específicos do Pacífico e do Atlântico ao longo das últimas décadas... DANIEL: Também me instiga, tudo isso é muito estranho... Mas onde é que eles esperam chegar com isso tudo... numa ilha secreta totalmente equipada e carregada de eletromagnetismo localizada no meio do nada?! AMIGO: Acredito que essas anomalias não estão oscilando ao acaso. Deve haver uma razão e tanto pra isso. DANIEL: Sim, mas não foi pra discutir isso que vim de tão longe. Você sabe que dinheiro pra nós é um problema... Tenho que pegar uns equipamentos com um fornecedor, e como não confio em fretes, vim buscar pessoalmente. Tempo Real tomada retoma o fenômeno da anomalia eletromagnética, na perspectiva dos Outros, que ficam olhando pro céu roxo, com os ouvidos tapados. O barulho é intenso, mas que de repente ameniza e em questão de segundos acaba. Outros se agrupam ao redor do corpo caído de Hanseen. Todos estão amedrontados devido à anomalia onde o céu ficou roxo, momentos antes. a câmera fixa o rosto assustado de Selma. SELMA: Meu Deus! Isso é um sinal! Jacob está furioso! pausa Minha filha! Você deveria ter matado Hanseem! CHARLOTTE: O que eu posso fazer? Alguém o fez primeiro! JULIET: Adam, organize um grupo para procurar quem assassinou Hanseem! ADAM: Certo! Aldo fala com alguns dos Outros. Selma pega na mão de Charlotte. SELMA: Jacob deve estar furioso conosco, mas principalmente com você! E ele já deve saber que você não matou Hanseem! CHARLOTTE: Quem é esse cara pra me obrigar a matar alguém? SELMA: Não fale assim! Você sabe o quanto ele é poderoso! Mas não se preocupe, sempre estarei ao seu lado, não importa o que aconteça! acampamento, vemos Bernard com uma expressão preocupada, à procura de Rose. BERNARD: Onde será que Rose está, meu Deus?! ele acha Rose, que está próxima de uma sobrevivente do voo 815 deitada na areia BERNARD: O céu ficou roxo de novo! Fiquei preocupado com você! ROSE: Finalmente apareceu! Por onde andava?! Tracy passou mal enquanto conversávamos e pedi para o Jin ir buscar medicamentos lá na estação médica! E cadê você quando eu preciso? Coitado do Jin, mal chegou e já teve que sair!... BERNARD: E é minha culpa? Eu tava pescando pra botar comida nessa praia! Além do mais, eu nem sei onde a estação fica! E o que que ela tem? ROSE: Sei lá! O doutor aqui é você!! BERNARD: Deve ser desidratação, além de estarmos comendo pouco esses dias... Logo, logo teremos que nos mudar... ROSE: Não sei, mas é estranho alguém ficar doente nessa ilha... E agora que o Jack saiu, lá se foi nosso único médico... BERNARD: indignado E eu? Também sou médico! ROSE: É, mas é dentista! Você está vendo alguém com cárie?! Flashback Minnesota - Daniel e seu colega estão caminhando numa rua movimentada. AMIGO: É como eu te disse, vida de casado não é fácil... Ela realmente acredita que eu prefiro a ciência a ela! Jenny pediu um tempo... Não entendo as mulheres... mas acho que foi melhor assim por ora. DANIEL: Realmente... mulher é mais complicada que um monte de equações matemáticas... Mas eu diria que até tenho tato pra isso... AMIGO: Você?! amigo começa a rir. Daniel fica meio por fora DANIEL: Henry, voltando ao assunto, o que você pretende fazer agora? balão colorido está passando, foca-se nele por um breve momento. HENRY: Vou reservar um tempo pra mim... espairecer... fita o balão no céu. Uma expressão pensativa passa em seu rosto. HENRY: Quem sabe não podia viajar de balão? câmera dá um close no rosto de um Daniel confuso, sem saber se levava a sério o discurso de Henry Tempo Real está correndo pela selva assustado com os acontecimentos recentes, se perguntando por que matou aquele cara e o motivo de o céu ter ficado roxo. Está cansado e ofegante. repente, Daniel pára e agacha-se, parecendo zonzo. DANIEL: gritando Charlotte! Charlotte! de repente, uma gota de sangue escorre do seu nariz, sem Daniel perceber. DANIEL: Char... cena muda para Daniel em um bar escuro, sentado. Seu cabelo está mais curto e não possui barba. A canção “Make Your Own Kind of Music” pode ser ouvida no fundo. DANIEL: lotte. olha para os lados, confuso. De repente, parece se assustar, levantando-se bruscamente da cadeira. a andar em ziguezague pelo bar, trombando com várias pessoas. Parece estar pensativo e assustado. Em certo momento, pára ao lado de um homem e o puxa pelo braço. DANIEL: Em... Em que ano estamos?! homem assusta-se com Daniel, encarando-o por alguns instantes. HOMEM: Em... 2008. Tudo bem, senhor? não escuta a pergunta do homem. Parece perder o equilíbrio e cai sentando no chão do bar. Suas feições transmitem profundo desespero. DANIEL: sussurrando Não... Não! De novo não! mão toca nos ombros de Daniel. Ele olha pra trás, e fica surpreso: é Charlotte!! CHARLOTTE: Dan, amor? O que foi? DANIEL: Charlotte! O que você está fazendo aqui?! CHARLOTTE: Como assim, o que estou fazendo aqui? Só fui até o banheiro... pausa Que brincadeira é essa, Dan?! câmera dá um close no rosto de Daniel DANIEL: Mas... pausa mas eu estava no meio da selva! Tinha matado um cara, e o céu ficou roxo! coloca as mãos nos braços de Charlotte, segurando ela, e parecendo um louco. Todos no bar estão prestando atenção. CHARLOTTE: Do que você está falando?! Todos estão olhando para a gente!! Está me constrangendo!!! DANIEL: A maldita ilha! O cargueiro que explodiu! Charlotte! Daniel está relutante Eu matei um cara, e não me lembro por que! Só sei que fui eu! convicto Só sei disso! fica impassível. Muitos até já levantaram, se aproximando. CHARLOTTE: Porque você está falando daquele lugar? Fala baixo! Está ficando louco? de repente, cai a ficha. Charlotte liga o céu roxo ao assassinato. CHARLOTTE: Então foi você que matou Hanseem?! Foi você, o responsável pela fúria dele?! Por ele ter me separado de minha mãe, e de minhas origens?! Por que só me contou agora, depois de todos esses anos?!! DANIEL: Do que você es... a mente de Daniel retorna à ilha. O nariz continua sangrando. DANIEL: ...tá falando? fica atordoado. Ele limpa o nariz na manga da camisa. DANIEL: E agora?! Minha mente está novamente confundindo o passado com o futuro... deve ter sido devido á essa grande quantidade de eletromagnetismo que me expus agora pouco... pausa E se Desmond morreu no Kahana, quem será minha constante? a câmera dá um close num Daniel preocupado. está sentado numa pedra, comendo uma fruta, até que Jacob chega. SAWYER: Até que enfim, hein? Pensei que não ia mais voltar! JACOB: O assunto a tratar demorou um pouco mais que o esperado, caro amigo... pausa Levante-se, James. Se partirmos agora, chegaremos lá antes do Sol nascer. SAWYER: Para onde vamos agora? JACOB: Rumo ao único momento no qual Hanseem realmente teve alguma glória... E assim serei o dono definitivo desse lugar maravilhoso que ele diz chamar-se Utoppialand... de modo bastante esnobe, com uma expressão de desprezo jamais vista em seu rosto até então, que Jacob comenta a frase a seguir enquanto começa a caminhar sendo acompanhado por um confuso Sawyer. JACOB: Essa ilha é muito mais do que um simples nome... Flashback de 2000, Minnesota - Daniel está dormindo num quarto dum hotel quando o telefone toca, acordando-o. DANIEL: o telefone Alô... fala no telefone, chorando. JENNIFER: Daniel, é a Jenny... pausa O Henry viajou mesmo de balão... Disse que queria conhecer o mundo... Eu falei para ele ficar... disse que era muito perigoso atravessar o Pacifico num balão... pausa Mas ele não me escutou... DANIEL: Calma! Calma! Eu passo aí para a gente conversar, entendeu? JENNIFER: Obrigada... Eu devia ter sido mais compreensível com ele... É minha culpa ele ter viajado... Minha... Toda minha... depois, Daniel está num laboratório juntamente de outros dois homens, conversando à mesa de estar, com a TV ligada. DANIEL: Então há realmente algum tipo de base naquela região do Pacífico? GRANT: Não há a menor possibilidade de não haver. Uma concentração tão grande de carga eletromagnética não pode ser detectada tantas vezes numa única região à toa... PAUL: Acredito que haja por lá uma espécie de organização secreta que realiza pesquisas para a produção de novas tecnologias... E essa organização conseguiu, de alguma forma, ocultar-se do resto do mundo. o telefone toca; Grant atende e passa para Daniel, dizendo que é Jenny no telefone. Eles passam algum tempo conversando, essa conversa não é mostrada, só vemos que Daniel está com uma cara de consolo ao longe, e depois de uns momentos ele volta para a mesa. PAUL: O que ela queria?!! DANIEL: Ela está preocupada com o Henry, que não voltou ainda... Coitada, vive ligando lá pra casa... olha meio esquisito para Daniel. GRANT: Já faz oito meses que ele viajou, não é mesmo? Mas que loucura... Por acaso dar uma volta no Pacífico era o sonho dele? responde. Pra quebrar o gelo, Paul faz o comentário. PAUL: Já passou pela cabeça de vocês que ele viajou no mesmo oceano onde há indícios das anomalias que temos estudado? DANIEL: Você não quer dizer que... longa não... não - seria muita coincidência. Tempo Real está com uma expressão preocupadíssima no rosto. DANIEL: Não, não pode ser o fim. Tem de haver um jeito... pausa É isso!! Charlotte também é minha constante!! Faraday olha para os lados. DANIEL: Tenho de achá-la!... dizendo isso, ele segue correndo na direção que lhe parece mais apropriada. isso, Jin está caminhando por uma trilha na selva em direção á Estação O Cajado... JIN: coreano Espero que minha Sun esteja bem... seguindo pela selva, até parar no lago da cachoeira da ilha, o mesmo onde Kate e Sawyer um dia estiveram. Jin bebe um pouco de água. JIN: de beber Não devo estar muito longe... Jin levanta. E de repente, uma pedra é jogada em sua direção, atingindo o lago, e molhando ele. JIN: em coreano O que foi isso!? VOZ: Ei, você aí! procura a origem dessa voz masculina. VOZ: AQUI!! a câmera dá um close no homem, ao mesmo tempo que JIn o percebe. Estava meio escuro, então como o homem está escondido no matagal, só quando a câmera se aproxima mesmo é que temos certeza: a cabeça que aparece entre as folhas é de Kelvin Joe Inman!! JIN: Quem é você? É um dos Outros? KELVIN: Que outros? Depende de quem você está falando. Se quer dizer que não sou um dos Hostis, então sim, sou um dos outros. [Jin examina o rosto do cara atentamente, mesmo à certa distância. KELVIN: E você, quem é? JIN: Sou um dos sobreviventes do voo 815 da Oceanic. KELVIN: E houve um acidente aéreo? Quantos sobreviveram? JIN: Alguns, mas houveram muitas mortes. Jin se liga na mancada que cometeu em não se certificar que o estranho estava desarmado. JIN: Por que você não sai desses arbustos? KELVIN: Se você não se importar de me emprestar a sua camisa... longa é que estou... pelado. a câmera foca-se no rosto constrangido de Kelvin. mostra-se Daniel Faraday correndo pela selva. Ele fica meio zonzo então vai dando umas passadas enquanto murmura as coisas a seguir; mais sangue escorre de seu nariz. DANIEL: Charlotte... Charlotte... Não tenho muito tem... cenário muda. Daniel está na Inglaterra. Se encontra num quarto, deitado numa cama. Há uma ruiva sentada no canto da cama, aflita; claramente se percebe que ela estava chorando anteriormente; a ruiva está com as mãos no rosto de Daniel, carinhosamente. DANIEL: po!... fica surpresa, mas também aliviada. CHARLOTTE: Daniel, finalmente você acordou!! de modo apressado, ela olha direção da porta. CHARLOTTE: gritando Grant! Venha cá rápido! GRANT: aproximando Ele acordou?! DANIEL: Gente, estou numa fria. Preciso... é interrompido por Charlotte. CHARLOTTE: Grant já me explicou tudo! Você tem que descansar! GRANT: Daniel, você ficou duas horas em estado catatônico, com os mesmos sintomas daquele sujeito que você me descreveu anos atrás. O Desmond, se não me engano. DANIEL: desesperado Então sabem que tenho de achar uma constante! E ela é você, amor! Rápido, me diga onde você estava naquela época, não estou conseguindo te achar!! CHARLOTTE: a gravidade da situação Estou tentando me lembrar! Charlotte pensativa e aflita Havíamos todos sido convocados por Ja... sua mente retorna pra Ilha. Daniel sente-se estranho. Não sente seus pés no chão! Então se dá conta de que estava sendo carregado por dois homens. ADAM: Ele acordou. OUTRO A: referindo à Daniel Então você já pode andar a pé! E limpe esse nariz, rapaz! o largam no chão. Daniel se levanta. DANIEL: O que tá acontecendo? Quem são vocês? ADAM: Não interessa. Sem mais perguntas tolas. OUTRO A: Vamos andando! ele aponta a arma para Daniel, conduzindo-o pela selva. Flashback – Massachusets. Daniel e Paul num bar conversando e bebendo cerveja; com seus respectivos celulares em cima da mesa DANIEL: Pois é, estou achando muito esquisitas essas ligações desse tal Sr. Abbadon. Ele pode estar querendo roubar meus estudos! PAUL: Abre teu olho, cara! A gente já passou muito por isso... Vou ali no banheiro. Paul se levanta e sai. Momentos depois, o telefone de Paul bipa. Daniel fica um pouco intrigado, pois já era dez da noite, então só verifica se o número é conhecido, e para sua surpresa, era Jenny que estava mandando uma mensagem! A câmera dá um close na mensagem. “Você vem mesmo, não é amor? Estou te esperando!” - era o que o visor do celular estava mostrando. DANIEL: M-mas!... Que esquisito... fica intrigado. Paul aparece. Parece não perceber que Daniel recoloca o celular na mesa de mansinho. PAUL: Cara, você viu aquela garçonete! Repara só nela! ele olha pra ela, fica observando. Enquanto isso, Daniel vai tendo uma dor de cabeça intensa ao imaginar seu amigo do peito traindo o seu amigo desaparecido. Bruscamente, sua mente viaja no tempo. Daniel está correndo desesperado no meio de uma floresta à noite, aparentemente atrás de algo muito importante, mas que ele não sabe onde está. Ele não lembra o que é. Então, de repente, ele escuta sussurros vindo de trás dele, e fica atordoado, olhando para todos os lados. Vários sussurros inaudíveis são escutados, mas um feminino é bem audível. SUSSURRO: Você tem que mudar isso. Isso não tem que ser assim. Isso não pode ser assim. Siga-me. fica sem voz, e trêmulo, mas sente que deve ir sendo guiado pelos sussurros, cada vez mais altos, assim ele sabia a direção certa a seguir, então ele fechou os olhos e apurou a audição. E era como se ele estivesse sendo empurrado. Os sussurros param subitamente. Daniel abre os olhos e então avista uma clareira adiante, uma iluminação meio sombria, e vai ao seu encontro. Sem que seja visto, pois está entre as folhagens, ele avista um grupo considerável de pessoas atiçando uma ruiva para que mate alguém. Ela parece hesitar. Quando Daniel finalmente reconhece quem é, então abre a boca para gritar... DANIEL: Charlott..! então dá um tiro no velho. Daniel fica pálido e a voz fraqueja. DANIEL: N-nãooo... mente de Daniel está de volta no bar, e ele então desmaia diante de um assustado Ray e bate a cabeça na mesa. Tempo Real e Kelvin estão estão seguindo pela selva rumo à Estação O Cajado, e Kelvin está com a camisa de Jin, que lhe cobre o corpo todo. JIN: Então me diga, o que foi que aconteceu com você. KELVIN: Muita coisa têm acontecido comigo nesses últimos anos... pausa Mas nada que se compare à esses últimos dias. Pra falar a verdade, não sei ao certo o que aconteceu. Estou nessa ilha a bastante tempo, trabalhando para a Iniciativa Dharma. Mas isso é uma longa história. Kelvin sério O fato é que eu e meu parceiro estávamos discutindo... eu ia abandona-lo aqui nessa maldita ilha... ele estava indignado... na cara de Kelvin, que está com uma expressão séria e estranha, como se tivesse uma memória do passado que desejasse esquecer. KELVIN: relutante ‘Você mentiu pra mim!!... Roubou a minha vida!’ – ele disse. Era um bom homem. pausa Mas então, de repente, num piscar de olhos, ele não está mais lá. De repente, ele simplesmente não existe mais. Então, sussurrando tudo o que há são sussurros! Você não imagina o meu espanto. JIN: E o que eles diziam? KELVIN: misto de alucinação, medo, relutância pausa lentamente 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42... era o que era sussurrado constantemente. confuso Mas aqueles sussurros simplesmente não eram possíveis! Não havia como existirem, logo ali, em lugar tão inóspito! o rosto perplexo de Jin por alguns momentos, e depois, um close na cara alucinada de Kelvin Joe Inman. KELVIN: Mas sabe o que é mais estranho? longa Tenho certeza de que a voz sussurrante era de Desmond. JIN: Desmond? Você disse Desmond!? tomada mostra uma paisagem de praia, com montanhas ao fundo, e a medida que a câmera vai se deslocando, podemos ver uma enorme estátua de um pé com quatro dedos. A mesma que Sayid viu em LIVE TOGETHER, DIE ALONE. De repente, os Outros vão surgindo atravessando a mata densa. Percebe-se claramente a presença de Juliet e Charlotte no grupo. OUTRO B: [anuncia Aqui estamos. Temos esperado bastante por esse momento. O momento que iremos finalmente conhecer Jacob! Ele está a caminho. algum tempo, a câmera fixa-se em Juliet e Charlotte, conversando. CHARLOTTE: Que estátua é essa? JULIET: É a estátua de Hanseem. Ela só mostra o pé porque nunca foi concluída. CHARLOTTE: E por que razão construiriam um pé com quatro dedos? JULIET: Ela é assim mesmo. e o Outro A aparecem atravessando a mata densa. O Outro A está conduzindo Daniel com uma arma em suas costas. ADAM: dirigindo ao Outro B Achamos este cara desmaiado na mata. Provavelmente foi nocauteado pelo assassino de Hanseem. tem sua atenção desviada pelo tumulto que se formou com a chegada deles. Ao ver Daniel, corre em sua direção. CHARLOTTE: Eu conheço ele! Está comigo! o Outro A libera Daniel, que corre na direção de Charlotte. DANIEL: Charlotte!! Não imagina como é bom te ver! se abraçam fortemente. DANIEL: no ouvido de Charlotte enquanto se abraçam Estava preocupado. CHARLOTTE: Você ta vivo! o rosto feliz de Daniel, que aliviado deve estar pensando: ‘Graças a você!’ Flashback Inglaterra. Daniel está num orelhão fazendo uma ligação internacional. DANIEL: Então resolvi que vou pra essa expedição. Pode ser a resposta pra tudo o que temos nos questionado. Acho que irei ter uma experiência única, é a minha chance de fazer história no mundo da física! GRANT: E seus problemas de memória não irão prejudicar na expedição? DANIEL: Já cuidei disso. GRANT: Sei não... Você tem me preocupado ultimamente, podia ter se machucado seriamente ao bater a cabeça naquele dia. ficam em silêncio por um breve momento. GRANT: Daniel, tem certeza que você só está se aventurando em algo desse tipo só pra estudar propriedades físicas únicas, ou, assim como nosso amigo Henry, você tem alguma razão emocional? Pensa bem no que está fazendo! Eu não quero mais um amigo desaparecido no Pacífico, e veja como a Jenny está sofrendo! DANIEL: Não, que isso. De qualquer forma, se eu “desaparecer”, vocês já tem todas as informações sobre a Iniciativa Dharma que consegui em mãos, tenho certeza de que poderiam continuar os estudos sem mim. GRANT: E vê se não se esquece de arranjar um meio de desativar o “escudo eletromagnético” da ilha, assim poderemos achá-lo. DANIEL: Vou fazer o possível. Até mais, Grant. desliga e sai da cabine. Segue até uma esquina, onde um táxi está à espera com uma ruiva já dentro. Ele entra, eles se beijam e o táxi segue viagem. Tempo Real e Kelvin estão próximos da porta da Estação Cajado. Eles param na entrada. JIN: É aqui. KELVIN: Sei... porque você ficou tão surpreso quando eu disse o nome de meu parceiro? JIN: Por que eu conheci ele. Ele foi embora da ilha. KELVIN: Como? No Elizabeth? JIN: Não, o barco foi roubado pelos outros. Como ele saiu é uma longa história. pausa Você sabe o porquê de o céu ter ficado roxo horas atrás? KELVIN: O céu ficou roxo então, foi? pausa Só me lembro de ter girado a chave. Não estava aguentando mais apertar aquele botão. Já havia desistido de tudo, até mesmo da minha vida. Não sei como estou inteiro. JIN: Vamos logo que ainda tenho que pegar uns medicamentos, e o caminho de volta é longo... entra, sendo seguido por Kelvin. Flashforward indeterminada. Daniel e Grant num café, conversando. Daniel está particularmente animado. GRANT: Não sei não... Isso é... difícil de acreditar, no mínimo. DANIEL: É isso mesmo! Será a maior descoberta de toda nossa carreira, meu amigo! Todos nossos esforços serão recompensados! A morte de Henry não foi em vão! GRANT: Mas me explica de novo. pausa O cara meio que... reviveu, foi isso mesmo? DANIEL: Não, porque ele não chegou a morrer. O evento de sua morte foi pulado, algo que tem chance de ocorrer uma vez em... um milhão. Foi muita coincidência, pois ele morreu justamente no momento que ocorreu uma impressão permanente do evento na linha do tempo. GRANT: Aquele fenômeno que estudamos, o checkpoint, causado por anomalias eletromagnéticas em regiões exóticas incomuns. DANIEL: Esse mesmo. Só conseguiremos reproduzir fenômeno de tal magnitude num laboratório muito avançado. GRANT: Mas como você sabe que ele não morreu? Quero dizer, na “primeira vez”? DANIEL: Antes, quero que fique claro que a ilha só retornou ao passado em sua linha do tempo, enquanto que sua massa, e o presente, estavam, eu diria, “congelados” enquanto a ilha se deslocava. Assim, quando ela aleatoriamente retornou ao passado, a condição da morte de nosso objeto de estudo não estava mais presente, então não pode retornar ao seu estado anterior, para matá-la. Por isso é que eu falo que o evento da morte dele nunca chegou a ocorrer. Então, isso causou uma distorção no espaço/tempo, fazendo com que o objeto de estudo e a região próxima dela fossem trazidas ao presente, quando “descongelado”, isto é, quando a ilha foi completamente “movida”. toma um gole do café. Espera um pouco e continua. DANIEL: E respondendo a sua pergunta, sei que ele não morreu porque tive a sorte de conhecer a sua condição de morte, que já não estava mais presente quando a ilha “moveu”. GRANT: E aí? Quem era ele? DANIEL: Era aquele cara, o Desmond Hume, de quem te falei. GRANT: O que está desaparecido? DANIEL: Esse mesmo, infelizmente. Preciso muito falar com ele. a cara dele, com um sorriso no rosto. DANIEL: Percebe agora a minha sorte? Tempo Real Outros estão esperando a chegada de Jacob. Foca-se primeiramente o rosto de Daniel, depois fica-se claro ao fundo a presença de Charlotte, Juliet, e a câmera corre para o outro lado do grupo, onde se vê Cindy cuidando de Zack e Emma. EMMA: Vamos finalmente conhecê-lo? CINDY: Creio que sim. Zack, energético, grita: ZACK: Olha, o Mr. Locke está vindo! câmera foca uma silhueta se aproximando rápida e confiantemente, acompanhada por um cara loiro. Era Jacob! (Juntamente de Sawyer). amanhecendo... JACOB: Bom início de dia para todos. Não, não sou Jonh Locke, como alguns de vocês devem estar se perguntando. Meu nome é Jacob Vetra, e tenho muito o quê dizer a vocês. silenciam JACOB: Convoquei a todos para comparecerem neste lugar. Qual a razão de ser logo aqui? Assim como tudo nesta ilha acontece por uma razão, reuni vocês aqui por que aqui é o único lugar onde Hanseem já teve alguma glória na vida. momento, Jacob olha para o corpo de Hanseem, que estava descalço e deitado no chão. A câmera fita os pés dele, que era a única parte do corpo não enrolada num manto. Havia cinco dedos em cada pé. Uma expressão estranha passa pelo rosto de Jacob, mas só por um segundo. JACOB: Lamento por tudo o que ocorreu com vocês todo esse tempo. Tudo o que foram submetidos. Mas não vai ser mais assim. Nós somos as boas pessoas, sempre fomos, e nossa meta é continuar sendo. Hoje me proclamo o verdadeiro e único dono dessa maravilhosa e milagrosa ilha, meu único lar, e também de vocês. um tempo, no qual os Outros estão apreensivos para o que virá a seguir, principalmente Selma, que está abraçada a Charlotte. JACOB: Vamos ao que interessa. Charlotte, você matou Hanseem, como esperado? preto. Um barulho de madeira rangendo de leve é escutado, enquanto vai se delineando os traços de um local muito escuro, com alguns resquícios de luz que entra pela janela. Percebe-se na sombra que há alguém sentado numa cadeira de madeira que balança. E, ao ver o quadro do cachorro, se constata que isso se passa na cabana de Jacob! Uma mulher loira no canto escuro da sala é agora percebida: Claire!! CLAIRE: Tem certeza de que isso foi o melhor para meu filho? CHRISTIAN: Sim, aqui ele corria perigo. É preciso que ele amadureça, pois a história estava mais uma vez prestes a se repetir. Foi o melhor para Aaron. CLAIRE: E quando ele vai voltar? CHRISTIAN: Quando for necessário. Não podemos nos arriscar. Hoje, neste momento, o mal se estabeleceu. Tempos difíceis estão por vir. E o Aaron é a última esperança da ilha. L O S T